


e-boys

by weekdaygladers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Tyler, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Needles, One Night Stands, Smut, Tattoos, Top Tyler, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Why Did I Write This?, e-boys, e-girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaygladers/pseuds/weekdaygladers
Summary: tyler's an e-boy and josh is utterly, completely infatuated by him
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	e-boys

**Author's Note:**

> tik tok was humanity's worst mistake
> 
> trigger warnings for underage drinking, smut, smoking and mention of needles

the halls of the high school are filled with students as the bell rings. the third period has ended, meaning the seniors are gonna have their lunch. it's a chaotic time of the day, given that the majority of the students leave the school grounds to eat at the nearby ihop.

josh walks out of chemistry with his friends, brendon and debby, his mind set on eating a bunch of pancakes before fourth period.

"i'm just saying, mrs. ramirez should give me an a or b+ at least. i worked more than pete did, why should i get the same grade as him?" debby keeps talking to both boys before she notices their attention is on someone else. she follows their eyesight and rolls her eyes when she notices who they're staring at. "can you guys get your mind off tyler for a minute? i know y'all want him so bad but this is getting ridiculous."

brendon gives her a death glare, "shut up. you're the same with jenna."

"yeah. but she's hot."

"so is tyler," josh chirps in. he takes out his keys from his backpack and unlocks the car. debby gets in the back while brendon sits in the copilot seat. to prove all gay stereotypes true, josh is the only one that can drive. he isn't sure how since he almost failed his test, but he doesn't complain.

the conversation about the so famous tyler joseph continues as they go to the restaurant. he's been josh's and brendon's dream boy since middle school. now, far into their senior year, they still feel the same about him: he's hot and they want him. "he's literally a glamorized emo. he's like conan gray if he was edgy and smoked. you just don't wanna accept that," debby snaps from the backseat, scrolling through instagram on her phone.

"don't ruin conan gray for me, deb. besides, he's a _hot_ emo. that's the whole point of being an e-boy," josh explains, he's well versed in this topic, "you can be sad, wear chains and look cool at the same time."

"oh the things i wish he could do to me with those chains," the oldest one of the three moans, his mind clearly in a dirty place.

debby groans, "that's so disgusting."

"hey, i don't shame your kinks, don't shame mine."

they arrive to the ihop. without wasting time, they get out of the car and get a table. each one of them already has their order in mind. they tell the waiter what they want and wait until their food and drinks arrive. it's all a blur since they've done this so many times.

josh looks at instagram on his phone, stopping his endless scrolling when he sees a new picture from tyler. he immediately likes it; his mind is going crazy at how unbelievably gorgeous his crush looks. the whole look fits him so well, from the painted nails to the vans to the black shirt with japanese writing on it. it's like he was born to live this aesthetic. and josh absolutely loves it.

"fuck, why can't i date tyler?" he asks to no one in particular.

"because if you did we wouldn't hang out. he annoys me so much," debby replies.

"because _i_ should date him," brendon says afterwards.

josh rolls his eyes. of course his friends would say that. he shouldn't be surprised. "no but really. he's been single since like what? october? who says i can't be his very own soft boyfriend?"

those words make brendon gag. "you're anything but that."

"fuck off, bren. you have a thing going on with dallon anyway. i'm all alone. i deserve to date someone."

debby puts her phone down, she's done with checking her twitter and instagram. "you can do better than a fucking e-boy. there's a reason ryan and him broke up, remember? he's probably a meth addict or something."

"then he's the hottest meth addict i've ever seen."

she groans, shaking her head in shame. "whatever. date him for all i care. now, in more important matters, what are you gonna wear to the party?"

brendon now decides to pay attention to the topic at hand. the party has been talked about for a week or two; it's supposed to be pete's birthday pary. the guy is known for his off the wall celebrations, and this one probably won't fall short. "who cares? probably just a shirt and jeans."

"same," josh adds.

the brunette girl face palms. she's lost all hope on her friends. "i'm serious. we need to look good. it's the party of the year. who knows if we'll ever get invited to one again."

the two boys look at each other and then back at debby. josh sighs and nods, "alright. just don't make us wear your crop tops again."

"deal," the waiter comes with their food and places their pancakes in front of them, "let's go to my place after school. i'm gonna make you guys look so good, every guy will wanna fuck you."

"and isn't that the true spirit of christmas?" brendon jokes and shoves half a pancake covered in syrup in his mouth.

"you really are disgusting," josh laughs and digs in to his own pancakes. poor debby, she can tell it's gonna be a long day.

* * *

josh fixes his hair by looking in the rear view mirror. he takes a deep breath and gets out of the car, following his friends inside the house full of teenagers. he knew debby would give them sort of a makeover, but he never expected to be wearing eyeliner and a hayley kiyoko shirt in a french tuck like he saw on queer eye.

he almost looks like an e-boy, but his smile is too pure for it.

they stay together for the first 16 minutes before brendon gets pulled aside by dallon to 'talk in private by the bushes'. he gives them a quick glance as he leaves, more so of a wink and lip bite than a glance. debby shudders at the thought, "he's so weird."

"we all are. that's why we're friends."

the two remaining friends get some beers for themselves and sit by the pool, watching as their drunk classmates jump in fully clothed and grind against each other on the small dance floor next to said pool.

debby spots tyler at the other end of the pool, drinking from a red solo cup alone. she elbows josh on the side and nods to the e-boy, "look, your boy toy is by himself."

"so?" he gives her a weird look, already feeling he buzz from his third beer. he's the designated driver, so this isn't a good sign at all. this is his limit for tonight.

"so?! go talk to him before it's too late. do it. get your mans."

"never say 'get your mans' again."

she takes the beer from his hand and elbows him on the side again, "go! i didn't use all that highlight just for you to pussy out and not take a chance."

josh whines. "you'll give me a bruise if you keep doing that. he's gonna reject me."

"fine, if you talk to him, i'll talk to jenna."

the proposal doesn't sound that bad to josh's tipsy mind. he gets up from the plastic chair and fixes his curly hair with his fingers, he probably messed it up even more. he takes a deep breath and looks back at his friend, "wish me luck."

"go get 'im, spork."

he ignores the mean nickname and starts to walk towards tyler. maintaining his balance is a little difficult, mostly because of the three beers, but he's managing not falling into the pool along with many others. once he reaches tyler, he gets a wave of anxiety. "h-hey," he stutters, "is this seat free?" he motions towards the empty chair next to tyler. he gulps when tyler looks up at him and then at the chair.

"sure," the e-boy replies dryly. josh takes a sip from his cup, josh watching his lips intensely. he takes the seat and tries to look away for a moment. he needs to compose himself before speaking again.

"'m josh," he blurts out.

"i know, we're in mr. vega's class together," tyler's expression doesn't change. his eyes are focused on the crowd, dancing and drinking to the beat of the music. he looks disgusted by all of it.

"oh. right. um, why aren't you with your friends?"

tyler practically scoffs at the question. he pulls out a cigarette and a lighter from his pockets. he places the cigarette so elegantly on his lips, his rings sparkling in the strobbing lights. there's no way josh cannot be mesmerized at the sight of him lighting the cigarette and breathing in the nicotine, letting out a cloud of smoke afterwards.

he knows he's staring when tyler looks at him weirdly. he looks away and starts fidgeting with the hem of his jeans, "i like your shirt, it looks cool."

"you know lil peep?" the e-boy asks between gulps from his cup and exhales of the toxin filled smoke that will remain on josh's clothes until he washes them.

he shakes his head, "no. matty healy mentioned him in a song though. that's all i know."

he feels so exposed. not physically obviously, but rather mentally. he knows his taste in music and so on isn't even remotely like tyler's. he likes to be serenaded by troye sivan about gay love while tyler looks like he only listens to brockhampton 24/7. "matty healy? you're a the 1975 fan?" that's not what he expected tyler to say at all.

"y-yeah. they're like my favorite band ever."

his words get a grin out of tyler. "they're mine too," he checks out josh's outfit, his gaze focusing on the t-shirt he's wearing, "who is that?"

"oh. hayley kiyoko. she's a singer, my friend debby loves her stuff. she sings about girls and shit," josh explains, his cheeks turning red. of all things his crush could point out about him, he chooses the one item of clothing that isn't his at all.

a wall of smoke passes in front of him, getting a cough in response. he hates the smell of cigarettes. "a lesbian huh? jenna would be all over that."

that reminds josh to check on debby. he can see her over on the bar area, talking to a girl with blonde hair and black clothing like tyler's. she's also known as jenna, the e-girl of debby's dreams. they're like the supreme e-couple. only if they're weren't gay, they would rule the school even more than jocks and cheerleaders do. it's quite funny, at least to josh. he can't complain, this means more tyler for him.

"so, um, what are you drinking?" josh dares to ask, a bit afraid of the answer.

"not sure. pete said it was lemonade with vodka, tequila and something else. it's hard stuff. you don't seem like you would enjoy it."

josh isn't sure if he should take offense to that, but he can't drink it to prove a point. he can feel his car keys in his pocket. no matter what he has to drive tonight. instead, he notices a small tattoo on tyler's wrist. it seems to be new since the skin around it is still red. that makes him 10 times hotter.

"when did you get that?"

tyler looks at his wrist, chuckles to himself and shows his companion the sun tattooed on his left wrist. "like half hour ago. it's a stick and poke, patrick did it. you can get one if you want."

the curly haired boy politely shakes his head, "i think 'm good. my folks would kill me if i got one."

"c'mon, we could have matching ones," tyler winks at him, chuckling again and going back to smoking his cigarette.

 _how is he making all of this look so ethereal?_ , josh wonders. he glances at the tattoo once more and sighs. he knows his parents will kill him if they find out. _find out_ is the key part of that sentence. he's always wearing bracelets on his left wrist, mostly to have something to play with if he's feeling anxious. that could cover up the tattoo pretty well. "okay. i want one. god, i can't believe i'm doing this."

tyler smirks and gets up from the chair. he throws his half used cigarette on the ground and steps on it to put the light out. he offers his hand to josh, his rings and black painted nails looking so pretty, ready to guide him. josh takes his hand and his heart explodes the moment he does.

they walk together to the living room, it's not as crowded as the backyard. a small boy is sitting next to pete, they're talking about something before tyler interrupts him. "pat, this guy wants a stick and poke," he bluntly says, finishing his drink and putting the empty cup on the coffee table.

the boy josh identifies as patrick rolls his eyes, "what do you want?"

"um... the same one you did on tyler." josh sits next to him. he's trying his best to not freak out about this whole situation.

patrick nods, pretending to remember the tattoo. "alright. give me your arm," he says, taking out a bag full of what josh can only assume as the materials from behind the sofa. he does as told and cringes at the feeling of the needle on his arm. he isn't particularly afraid of needles, but the repeated prickly sensation of it doesn't help his case.

by the time patrick is done with the small sun tattoo, he realizes that he should've thought about it for a second longer. it's too late now. he has the sun permanently inked on his skin. "there you go," patrick smiles at him.

tyler grabs his arm to check out the tattoo, "hell yeah. now we're matching."

the fact that he's still going with the matching thing gets josh to blush again. "we are."

after that small interaction, tyler takes josh to a guest bedroom. pete's house is huge, it's almost like a mansion except for the fact that the backyard is a bit smaller. it's no wonder how they can get some privacy from the party by going to the guest bedroom. josh can only assume there's more of them around the house. "why are we here?" he asks scared of the answer.

he trusts tyler, but at this point in time you can never be too cautious.

"wanted to get away from all those people. they're fucking annoying," tyler explains, sitting on the bed and untying his vans to put his feet up, "you intrigued me with that hayley person too. the shirt is fucking sick. lesbian rights or whatever."

josh snorts at that, immediately covering his mouth with his hands and clearing his throat. "y-yeah. lesbian rights," he sits next to tyler, only that he keeps his shoes on. he doesn't know pete too well to just put his feet on the bed.

"what song do you recommend?"

" _sleepover_ is my favorite, i guess. it's one of the first ones debby played for me."

as if it's second nature to him, tyler just says, "alexa, play _sleepover_ by hayley kiyoko." it confuses josh until he hears the music starting to play. the noise scares him, he didn't expect pete to just have alexas spread all over his house. while the song plays, josh gives quick glances to tyler. he isn't trying to be rude and stare but he can't help it. the way he listens to the music so intensely, how his eyes close when he's focusing on the individual words and beats, his beautiful lashes resting over his cheeks, it's so ethereal.

josh scoots closer to tyler as the chorus plays, his hand reaching for his out of pure adrenaline. he stops when he feels his crush shift, laying down with his eyes closed. it's a miracle how his chain necklaces don't get messed up when he does that.

once the song ends, tyler opens his eyes, a warm smile to his lips. "i liked it. jenna will definitely love her. i'll recommend her this." he pats the space next to him, inviting josh to lay down too. "what do you wanna listen to now? i doubt pete minds that we use his alexa."

"oh. well, whatever you want is fine."

josh lays next to tyler, only a few inches apart from touching him. it's such an intimate moment, he doesn't wanna ruin it by requesting to play his music that he might get shamed for. he has a basic music taste compared to tyler. he already embarrassed himself by snorting earlier, he cannot keep doing that.

"any more hayley songs? you can play any song you want."

"uh, okay, um. alexa, play _wanna be missed_ by hayley kiyoko," josh says softly. he doesn't have much knowledge on her music, but he knows the songs he likes by heart. the song starts and tyler turns to be face to face with him. the pressure he felt to not make himself look like a fool is now increased by a million.

"you have cute eyes." the e-boy starts to look at other features in josh's face. it may be the alcohol talking, but who knows. josh is taking his chances.

"you too."

"y'know, not to get deep or anything, but i like you, josh. you're not like my friends. you're not handing me endless cups of vodka or whatever, or expecting me to only talk about rap. i like that. you're also super cute," tyler giggles. oh god, that's the most adorable laugh josh has ever heard.

"oh wow... you're really cute too, and hot," josh mumbles. he's so far gone.

"hot? hm, thank you. i personally think _you're_ the hot one but as you wish," tyler puts his hand over josh's. the touch is too much for him to handle. he can feel his heart pounding in his chest as fast as a hummingbird's. he also changes position to face tyler, he feels so overwhelmed.

"m-me? no.. i'm not."

"you are. your boyfriend is really lucky, dude," that last sentence comes out sounding hurtful. it's clear that tyler is a bit disappointed, but he's so wrong.

"how do you know i'm gay? wait no, that's not what i wanna say. uh, i don't have a boyfriend."

"you don't? well, in that case, may i?" he cups josh's cheek, his eyes looking down at his lips. a shiver goes down josh's spine as he nods. his mind is racing with so many thoughts until their lips touch.

he cannot contain himself. the kiss makes him feel like he's in heaven; it's nothing like he ever imagined it to be, in a good way. in a really, really, really good way. he wants tyler to be in control since he believes that if he was he would ruin it all. he's also usually not the top, so he just lets himself go, appreciating every touch. tyler pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

josh can taste the cigarettes and alcohol in his companion's mouth but he doesn't care.

the e-boy pulls away and goes to kiss his jawline, leaving small hickeys behind. josh bites his lip to keep the quiet moans in, thankfully the music is drowning out his whimpers. his hands are playing with tyler's fluffy hair now. he lets out a moan when tyler finds his sweet spot.

he leaves a another hickey there, near the collarbone, for everyone to see. josh definitely needs to find a way to cover all of these marks up so his parents don't find out, but that's the least of his worries.

"t-tyler..."

"don't talk," and he goes back to kissing collarbone, "you look so pretty like this." josh can feel his hand rubbing his crotch, getting another moan out of him. "oh g-god..."

tyler pulls away from the kiss for a brief moment, he sits up and pulls his lil peep shirt over his head, along with the stripped long sleeve underneath. josh takes this moment to appreciate his chest, his gorgeously chiseled v-line and semi happy trail take his breath away. "like what you see, hm?" tyler smirks, he absolutely adores how he has captured his partner's attention.

shyly, josh nods, sitting up too. he takes his shirt off, throwing it next to tyler's and resuming the kiss. tyler cups his cheeks with his hands, the cold silver rings keeping josh grounded in reality. the song has already ended, the only noise in the room being their moans. just as josh starts to think it's only gonna be a make out session, tyler takes his hand and puts it over his hard-on.

 _oh shit_ , he thinks.

"alexa, play tyler's pillow playlist," tyler says between breaths as josh palms him and kisses his neck.

"pillow pla–?" josh is cut off by tyler connecting their lips again. not even a few moments later, _sex_ by the 1975 starts to play. josh blushes when tyler pulls away once more and unbuckles his belt and takes off his jeans. the only item of clothing left on him are his boxers, which seem to be pretty tight around the front area by now.

not being that experienced in this situation, josh only sits on the bed and watches as tyler palm himself through his underwear, his own starting to restrain him. he waits for some instructions. he took a quiz to see if he was a bottom or top ages ago, and the results told him he's a vers; but now, having a beauty like tyler in front of him is making him realize he cannot be a top in any way, shape or form.

"wha–"

"get those off, i wanna see how pretty you are without them," tyler says, referring to josh's pants.

he nods and takes them off, along with his underwear. "so beautiful..." tyler breathes out, biting his lip at the sight in front of him, "would you be so kind and open yourself for me, joshie?"

those words come out in a drunken slurring, but that somehow makes them sound hotter to josh. the e-boy opens one of the drawers in the nightstand and gets out a bottle of lube. it just makes josh wonder how often people fuck in this guest room for it to have lube on hand. he shakes his head to avoid distracting himself and takes the bottle. "let me see how many you can take, baby."

tyler makes him lay on the edge of the bed, his elbows propping him up so he can see everything. josh squirts some lube on his fingers, gently pressing his index finger against his sensitive hole. his breathing turns into short gasps for air as he starts to pump it in and out of himself, his lips letting out weak whimpers as he does it. he's not one to finger himself often, so this is making his knees feel weak, already letting his mind go.

"so fucking pretty..." tyler moans out, still touching himself through his underwear.

the song continues, the melody being all josh can really hear without snapping out of his drunken state. he adds another finger; he's slowly adjusting to the feeling. he can feel tyler's eyes on him, admiring it all. he adds a third finger. he starts to go in deeper, accidentally finding his prostate, moaning loudly in response. "o-oh god... fuck." pre-cum begins to come out from his dick. he uses his free hand to touch himself, needy for tyler's touch.

"do you think you're ready for me, joshie? do you want me to fuck you now?"

josh whimpers, "y-yes. please, oh fuck!" he fingers himself a few more times before taking his fingers out. he whines at the feeling of being empty. he really wants tyler to fill him up now.

with that, he takes his underwear off and then, grabbing the bottle of lube, tyler smirks. he squirts some out and coats his cock with it. he would've liked josh to suck him off first, but he doesn't care. he gives his cock a few pumps before aligning himself with josh's spent hole, teasing it with the tip. he loves the boy's whimpers as he does it. he places kisses on josh's back, slowly entering him. "you're so tight, baby. fuck..." he moans. josh isn't his first fuck, not by a long shot. but he definitely feels better than any of the others.

"p-please..."

the song ends, _i wanna be yours_ by the arctic monkeys beings to play next. tyler seems to be in sync with the music, starting to move delicately to not hurt josh. he picks up the pace after a couple of seconds. he grips josh's hips, his nails digging into his skin, definitely leaving marks of his hands behind. the cold silver rings also contributing to that.

he thrusts into him carefully but passionately. each thrust has more force and speed, exactly what josh wants. "f-faster," is all he can manage to say in such a state of bliss and lust. tyler keeps adding speed to his thrusts, seeing how they keep driving josh crazy. the whimpers and cries he gets out of his partner are so angelic to him. josh looks so helpless, so needy and he's swimming in lust.

josh moans when tyler hits his prostate repeatedly. it catches him off guard. he moans and whimpers as loud as the music. he bites his lip, gripping on the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. "fuck! right there, ty. fuck, fuck, fuck!" this only makes tyler smirk and thrust harder to hit the same spot again.

he takes josh's painfully hard cock with one hand and begins stroking it. he's neglected it so far, and josh looks like he could use some more stimulus to cum. tyler thumbs the slit, pressing kisses to josh's back at the same time. he starts giving him a quick handjob, loving all of the sounds josh makes as a response to all this attention. josh has lost all sense of reality, he isn't even sure how many more songs have played while all of this was happening. _young god_ by halsey starts to play, it seems like the playlist is tyler's secret love for emo songs, or maybe it's just his fuck playlist.

"tyler... i-i'm close," josh cries.

"cum for me, baby. wanna hear you scream my name," tyler replies, hitting his prostate again and again in purpose.

"fuck! tyler! fuck, oh my fucking god!" josh moans while white ribbons of cum spurt out of his overstimulated member. these white ribbons cover his chest, the bedsheets and his part of his stomach, as well as tyler's fist. he brings his hand over to josh's mouth, expecting him to lick it all up. without thinking much of it, josh does. the salty taste isn't his favorite, but he's so far in the submissive mindset he can't help himself. he kitten licks tyler's hand, moaning in between licks as his partner finishes on his own, riding down his high.

before he can finish cleaning him up, tyler takes his hand away and finishes the job himself. josh looks over his shoulder, completely aroused by the sight of tyler licking up his mess. the e-boy moans at the taste of it. he isn't one to swallow, but he knows this is making josh go crazy over him.

tyler cums inside his partner shortly after. he keeps going in and out of him until he fully comes down from his high. he pulls out, panting, and lays next to josh.

"holy shit," he murmurs, his fingers going through his hair to comb it back in place, "you felt so fucking good, baby. best fuck i've had so far."

josh whimpers as he turns around, laying on his back. he's gonna be sore tomorrow. his attention is focused on the new song playing, _fallingforyou_ by the 1975, one of his favorites. "you're the best fuck i've had too," josh blushes.

the song feels too fitting for this moment.

tyler leans in and kisses him for what seems like the millionth time. he kisses him softly, delicately cupping his cheek and pulling him closer. "i wasn't lying when i said you were hot, by the way," he kisses the tip of josh's nose, getting an adorable smile out of him.

he gets up and starts to get dressed. "alexa, stop the playlist," he commands while he puts his shirts back on. josh is confused, he thought they would make out for a little longer. apparently not. "a-are we done?"

"well, yeah. we fucked, didn't we? there's the bathroom if you wanna clean up. 'm sure there's towels too if you need a shower." the response gets josh a bit upset. he lets out an "oh, okay. thank you," in a sad tone.

tyler sighs and kisses him again, "give me your phone."

"w-why?"

"you want me to give you my number or not? we could make this a regular thing if you want. maybe go out on a date." that idea doesn't sound half bad. immediately, josh gives him the phone, getting his underwear on to not be fully naked anymore.

the e-boy types out his number, adding an emoji after his name. he puts the phone on the nightstand and kisses josh once more. the kiss lasts longer, like neither of them want it to end. "i guess i'll see you in mr. vega's class on monday, josh, or earlier if you text me," he winks and presses a kiss to his forehead, "see you around."

tyler leaves the room, leaving the poor curly haired boy alone in the bedroom. he goes to the bathroom and cleans the cum that got on his chest up. taking a shower in pete's house feels too weird, even weirder than fucking in one of his guest rooms. he puts on his clothes, trying to look like nothing happened aside from his new tattoo and gets out of the room.

he joins brendon and dallon in the kitchen, having fun talking to them as he watches debby flirt with jenna from a distance. he also spots tyler talking to pete in the backyard. he looks so cool. he has the entire school under his rule. he has them all entranced. it's never gonna change until they graduate. who knows if they're gonna keep fucking or if they're even gonna date at all.

but one thing is certain, josh completely and utterly infatuated by him.

he's gonna text him as soon as he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first tysh one shot!! i hope you guys liked it!! the smut isn't the best but i tried my hardest.
> 
> i worked on this for 4 days,, i'm glad it's over haha
> 
> sorry for all the mentions of hayley, the 1975 and so on. i was listening to all those artists, except lil peep, while writing so i had to include them somehow.
> 
> e-boys and e-girls are hot okay. they can all just step on me k thanks


End file.
